Hidden Within Me
by Celest-Wikit
Summary: Hermione and Draco reminisce there feelings toward eachother. In the process Herminoe finds out a dark secret Draco tries and hides. Not A continum!


Hidden Within Me  
  
'Here I am, Draco Malfoy considered macho-man of the Slytherin house, finding my gaze locked upon her smile, her cinnamon brown eyes, her soft skin. I wish to see how soft her cheek is against my, you could say, cold hands. Sadly I can only wish though. She would never have me.' As he said this a pain ran through him making him go cold inside. Nothing like the pain his father delivered to him, no, this was much worse. This was the pain of his loneliness pushing, pulling, gripping, and squeezing his heart. A hard look crossed over in his eyes. 'Damn that Granger for she has bewitched me.' The looked faded as fast as it came; a serene look replaced it. His lips that had been pursed together relaxed into a small smile. He looked down quickly he could not let himself be seen showing emotion. It could ruin him what he worked so hard on building, his tough-guy-don't care- about-anyone reputation. Draco shook his head lightly coming back to reality. He couldn't dwell on how much deeper in love he has fallen in for her, or how beautiful she is inside and out. He looked back up to see her smiling at Harry. 'I don't blame her he is supposed to be good looking. I hear this from all those giggling girls first to seventh.' He looked back down again. He could never admit aloud that he is jealous of Harry and his luck. Yes, he is the best looking guy in basically all Hogrwarts next to Harry but he is the famous Harry Potter and he is a Malfoy, Malfoy's are known for evil. Everyone thought that he would follow in his father's footsteps and become a deatheater. Doing everything Voldemort told him to do. He thought about it once, just that once, a while back he had found out that Hermione wasn't muggle-born she was merely adopted by them. With this newly found information he thought 'why not she's not a muddblood so now I wont have to kill her. I could join my father and he would be pleased with me finally. If he's pleased with me he won't. he won't. he'll have one less reason to take his anger out onto me.' Draco put his hand against his ribs and sat up more in his chair at the feast table. He cringed remembering what had happened when he made his final decision of not becoming a deatheater heard to his father. He couldn't though he loved her too much. He couldn't bare to have her look at him like he was below her as if he was the dirt that she walked on everyday. So now all he can do is act like he doesn't hurt inside from the pain and hurt outside from the pain. He was good at this, his father taught him well how to do so. He didn't mind using a few spells to cover the bruises. He was still waiting for the bone repair potion to finish its work on his broken ribs. He had sneaked into the hospital and snatched some, he couldn't just walk right in there and tell her his father kicked him and broke his ribs in the process. If she knew than his father would somehow find out and then he would really be in for it. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
Hermione sat there eating her breakfast and slightly paying attention to Harry and Ron's, her two best friends, conversation about quiditch. She looked up from her now mutilated eggs right when harry asked her a question. "Well, Hermione aren't I right?" She only smiled at him and began stabbing at her eggs again. She put her fork down and pushed her plate forward it soon disappeared and a new clean one appeared in front of her. She looked up again and glanced over at the Slytherin table. She trailed down the table until she hit about middle and saw him. Draco Malfoy not only her biggest enemy besides Voldemort but also Harry's and Ron's. He saw his right hand on his ribs and his left hand gripping the chair's armrest. He slid up slowly his eyes shut tightly as if trying to hide what he was really feeling. "Harry what's wrong with Malfoy he seems injured?" She asked and he replied "I don't know they were practicing hard this morning maybe he got hurt by accident." 'He looked really hurt I wonder what's wrong. Poor thing I wish I could make him feel better. I wish a lot of things when it comes to him though.' She smiled but didn't do anything to hide it like he did. She is always happy she didn't care if someone saw her. 'I wish I could just rush over there wrap my arms around him and comfort him like he was mine. To touch him would be like touching a white cloud. To glide my hand through his beautiful blonde hair and look into his deep blue eye's. How I wish it was true that I could look into those eyes and see love not hate.' She looked away and felt little tears in the corner of her eyes. She poured herself some pumpkin juice and wash down the lump forming in her throat. She took a drink feeling a little bit better she sat trying to look interested in Harry's and Ron's conversation. She quickly looked up from hearing someone's chair sliding easily against the ground. It was Draco; she followed him with her eyes as he slowly stood up. His right hand again placed on his ribs and his left helping himself up from the armrest. He slowly pushed it back in and started to walk away never removing his hand but keeping a straight face. She mumbled an excuse about needing to go to the library and excused herself from the table. As she was catching up with him Dumbledore saw them both and smiled. For he knew exactly who she was following and exactly why she was following that person. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Both Draco and Hermione's P.O.V.'s  
  
Hermione saw how it hurt him to open the door on his own but he managed. He always seemed to manage. A few minutes later she was out the door and catching up to him. When she got there she gently as possible grabbed his arm and turned him around. He flinched as she had grabbed a bad bruise and the pull he could feel in his ribs. He turned, noticed the flinch and immediately felt bad. "Oh my I'm sorry I was trying to get your attention as soft as possible!" He cleared his throat and looked at her with his cold eyes he was giving her the trade mark look she was so used to seeing from him. "What do you want Granger!" He practically yelled. He just wanted to get out of here and into his room.  
  
She took a half step backwards his words surprising her. This didn't go unnoticed by him at all. "Sorry now again what did you want?" "I was watching you in the great hall and." "Oh well shouldn't I feel so special", he said interrupting her. "Shut it Malfoy now where was I. oh yes so I was watching you and I saw the way you moved. The way you placed your hand on your ribs every time you would slide or stand." Draco immediately looked up eyes wide. 'Yep I definitely hit the mark something's wrong.' He regained himself and said, "I don't know what you're talking about." He looked away as he said this he could no longer look into her eyes and lie to her. "I know you're lying to me. If you're not hurt then why does this hurt." She poked his ribs and grabbed the bruise on his arm. He flinched and looked up into her eyes he could see hers pleading with his to tell her what is the matter. He sighed and looked down at the floor. "Why do you want to know if I'm hurt?" "I want to know because I care." He looked up at her again and said, "Trying to earn your self some house points are you?" "No of coarse not I really do care." She was almost afraid to say what she was saying but it needed to be done. He turned away and said, "You shouldn't, you shouldn't waste your time worrying about someone like me." "How could you say that I always cared for you. I don't think you would same the same though." She looked down at her feet hiding her now flaming red cheeks. Draco walked over to her placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face. With the smile her placed his lips against hers. He pulled away and he whispered in her ear, "I always cared for you, always." Her stepped beside her and extended an arm to her. She took it shakily trying to take all this in. He looked down than to her, "Maybe we should talk I think my ribs are almost healed. I feel weird asking this but will you help me walk?" She smiled at him and said, "yes of coarse." They walked down the hall together, Draco starting the conversation that would end in tears and a new friendship, definitely more, forming. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back In the Great Hall  
  
The misty cloud infront of Dumbledore faded away and he smiled. A warm caring smile that deserved questioning from his friend McGonnagal. "What are you smiling about Albus?" "Well Minerva I think we have ourselves a happing ending for two people who needed each other more than they knew." She smiled and went back to eating, as did Dumbledore. 


End file.
